User talk:WildloughRhulain
Come to Skype please Can you please come to Skype? I am not going to ask again, so please please come to Skype, I would like to TALK to you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC). Hi Wildy. Sorry I haven't come here for a long time. You know, I miss ya. But hopefully we can chat again whenever you like. :3 -Sake Corsillo (talk) 19:43, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Aww, it's ok matey. I understand. Everyone seems fine on HR, there's nothing bad. ^^ Things is doing alright for me. -Sake Corsillo (talk) 21:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, I just saw you on HR. It's okay, it's not your fault. *HUGS* I'll be on chat if you want to chat. ^^ -Sake Corsillo (talk) 18:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you come back on chat? Please? :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Wild, sorry for the late respond, was watching TV, anyway I hope you are able to come onto Chat early rather than later, best of luck and speak to you soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) This is why guns should be used for more responcible people and not children, I blame the parents for not keeping such a dangerous weapon out of reach of a child's hands, personally I would never give a child a gun, not until they have turned to the responsible age to use a gun, if I ever have kids, I make sure they don't get a gun until they are 25 years old. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:29, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wildy? You there? I was waiting for you to answer. -Sake Corsillo (talk) 02:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Come to Chat Hey Wild, I just got on, so if you can, could you come to Skype? I am on Skype right now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, if you are able to, can you please come to Skype, I am on skype at this very moment and I really need to talk to you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, come back to skype soon please *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, think you can come to skype please? I am on right now, might be slow though, computer is busy doing updates, took like 5 or 6 hours to do so, or more likely 8 hours for my comp to update, anyway come to skype as soon as you come on *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:46, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Come on wiki chat? Hey Wildy, can you come on chat? I should like to ask you a question! ^^ -Sake Corsillo (talk) 23:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to Adventures Wiki Chat? I can't get on skype at the moment.Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, if you get on, think you can come to skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy? When you see this message, can you come on chat? I haven't seen you since yesterday. -Sakeh Teh Wolfeh (talk) 00:27, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Aww okies but I can't be on Skype at the moment, this computer is acting extra weird and I can't get on my another laptop either since it has bad virus. Hey matey, if you get on, think you can get onto skype? I be there till 03:30 AM my time. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey can you come to skype? I might be slow and AFK for abit, but I keep skype open, hope to see you soon matey. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Wild I sent you some messages on Skype, please please answer them or something! Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:26, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, do you think you could get onto Skype anytime soon? it be nice to chat with you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Skyped you matey, please respond on skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildiy, if you are able to, can you come onto Skype? I be keeping my skype open. Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, if you are able to, can you come to Skype soon? I might be slow or AFK, but I keep my skype open. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) You there matey? Hey Wildy are you there matey? Hope you are doing ok, you vanished from Skype while we were doing an RP With Nahs, come back to Skype soon matey *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:26, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey I don't know if you are back or not, I hope you are doing ok matey, I've not heard from you since you left, are you doing on? And if you are on now, can you come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey come to skype soon, I might be a little slow, butI will keep my skype open for most of the day. Nikolai Banks (talk) 10:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Have you tried logging out and back in? if that doesn't work, then try rebooting your router. Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) For the mean time, come on Facebook, I am back on Facebook now matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Come to Skype If you get home early from Church today, can you please come to Skype? I am on skype at the moment, so come on soon as you get home? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:11, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? I've been waiting for the last few hours for you, can you please get onto skype now? Get on Skype please! Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you please come onto Skype and Wiki Chat? I been waiting for you to get on for a very long time now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Need to explain something If you see this, can you please get on skype for a moment, I'm not mad or upset at you, just at the bad days I've been having, and I've been taking them out on you, sorry about that matey, so if it's not too much, mind coming on skype so I can explain something to you matey? Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Could you please come to skype soon, need to explain something to you, not mad at you, but at at an issue I've been having at home. Sorry if I seemed to be taking my issue at home out on you, didn't mean for that to happen matey. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Can you please come on skype matey? Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:00, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Well think you could come on now? Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:36, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Mind coming to skype for a bit please? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, I messaged you on skype a few moments ago :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:58, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, if you can, could you please come on skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:11, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, sorry I am on late, just had a bath, think you could come onto skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:04, June 3, 2016 (UTC) MInd if you could come on skype? Need someone to chat to. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you? Hey matey :) Think you can please come on Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:39, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Going to ask again, can you please get on Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:17, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, can you please come on skype today? Me and Stan miss ya matey, so come to skype soon matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:59, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, I messaged you 7 hours ago, can you please come on skype now? Thank you. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey matey, mind coming on to skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:20, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Mind coming on skype today? It's Stan's birthday, and we need everyone to be on skype to celebrate his birthday. Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:18, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Now would be a good time to get on skype, it is Stan's birthday after all, so get on skype please? Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Mind if you could get on Skype right now? Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:41, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Skype now please. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC)